


La naine et le Qunari

by MissNook



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition : Iron Bull x Novka Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle, Combat, F/M, Magic, Magie, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Novka Cadash est l'inquisitrice, un métier plein de responsabilités ! Heureusement Iron Bull est là pour l'aider à décompresser. Mais comment auraient-ils pu deviner qu'un combat contre un dragon allait bouleverser leur relation ?





	1. Une naine au Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a pas de spoilers sur le jeu par contre il y a du S.M. très light !

Novka Cadash avait plusieurs traits notables. Certains physiques comme le fait qu’elle était une naine. Certains mentaux comme sa détermination à toute épreuve et un certain goût du risque. Ajoutez à cela des parents surfaciens et avec une rapide addition, vous pouviez déterminer qu’elle faisait partie du Carta. Pas qu’elle ait eu vraiment le choix. Les surfaciens faisaient presque tous partie du Carta. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas étaient soit très doués pour se cacher, soit morts. C’était donc pour une raison simple de survie que Novka était une contrebandière plutôt discrète. Sa détermination faisait pâlir les marchandeurs et poussaient certains de ses camarades à se demander avec crainte quelle serait la prochaine décision discutable qu’elle allait prendre. Mais outre cela, son plus grand trait de caractère (certains diraient défaut) était qu’elle refusait de tuer qui que ce soit si ce n’était pas justifié et en général elle considérait un seul motif valable : que la personne ait essayé de la tuer ou l’un de ses compagnons. Ce n’était pas le plus habituel dans le métier, beaucoup étant prêts à tout pour survivre et prospérer, et ça lui avait attiré de nombreux ennuis. À ce moment précis par exemple, elle était poursuivie par le fils d’un clan voisin à qui elle avait dérobé une relique ancienne. La relique avait nécessité de gros investissements pour être excavée et Novka s’était battue contre le nain, le blessant grièvement sans pour autant le tuer. Il s’en était remis et avait ourdi sa vengeance qu’elle sentait peser sur elle comme une épée de Damoclès. Aussi, lorsque son clan avait demandé un volontaire pour aller espionner le Conclave des mages et des templiers, elle s’était tout de suite désignée. Sa chevelure rousse et son comportement fonceur n’en faisait pas la meilleure espionne, mais le clan décida qu’elle était la moins suspecte de tous ses membres bien que la moins furtive. De plus sa maîtrise avancée de la fuite conjuguée à sa chance indécente pouvaient s’avérer des atouts non négligeables. Et ainsi elle se retrouva au Conclave.

Rien n’aurait pu la préparer à se trouver précisément au bon endroit et au bon moment… d’un certain point de vue. Et en se réveillant dans une cellule froide, les mains lourdement entravée dans des bracelets de fer, elle voyait plutôt cela comme une malchance. Elle se rappelait qu’elle avait atteint le bâtiment du Conclave mais après, ses souvenirs se brouillaient. Une fuite. Une femme qui lui tendait la main. Quelque chose sur sa main la faisait souffrir. Elle vit un éclair vert en sortir et poussa un cri ! Puis tout se précipita ! On lui parla d’une explosion qui avait détruit le Conclave et tué tous ceux qui s’y trouvaient sauf elle. D’une brèche vers l’Immatériel apparue dans le ciel et de démons qui en sortaient. On lui dit qu’elle pourrait peut-être la refermer et qu’il fallait tenter le coup. Elle accepta. Elle ne pouvait croire que tant de gens étaient morts ! Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelle terrible menace posait ses griffes sur leur monde. Après tout elle ne savait quasiment rien de l’Immatériel. En tant que naine, elle ne rêvait pas, n’avait pas ce lien avec le monde des esprits et des démons. Malgré sa vie de surfacienne, quelque part profondément en elle, elle était liée à la Pierre et la Pierre ne faisait pas preuve de beaucoup d’imagination… Mais peu lui importait tout ça, si elle pouvait aider, elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait laisser son monde courir à sa perte sans rien faire ! Sa décision était prise ! La décision qui allait changer tout le reste de sa vie.


	2. La vache !

Quelques mois s’étaient écoulés depuis ce jour du Conclave et Novka se remémorait les derniers évènements, assise à son bureau dans le donjon de Fort Céleste. La lumière diffuse de l’après-midi éclairait les derniers documents qu’elle devait consulter et l’air frais des montagnes lui chatouilla les narines. Elle saisit un instant son visage entre ses mains puis décida qu’elle avait besoin d’une pause. Elle alla sur le balcon et laissa son regard se perdre sur les montagnes enneigées entourant le fort. Elle resta un instant là, à respirer à pleins poumons tout en fermant presque entièrement les yeux. Malgré ses tentatives pour se calmer, elle ne pouvait que se rappeler qu’ils devraient certainement bientôt affronter leur ennemi. Leurs précédentes rencontres pouvaient au mieux être qualifiées de terrifiantes. Survivrait-elle à ce combat ? Et ses amis ? Et cela suffirait-il à fermer la Brèche ? Une voix rauque et profonde la sortit de sa réflexion. Elle se tourna pour voir Iron Bull assis sur son lit. Cela lui rappela une autre journée où il l’avait surprise ainsi. Elle baissa les yeux légèrement gênée et il sourit à cette vue.

"Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai prise pour la première fois", affirma-t-il.

Elle n’aimait pas quand il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert, mais elle devait s’y faire, il avait une perspicacité presque à toute épreuve.

"J’étais assis là et je vous ai dit "Vous voulez monter Bull le taureau, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prête." Et vous avez répondu "Je suis on ne peut plus prête""

Novka pouffa. Bull qui imitait sa voix avait quelque chose de complètement absurde. Ce grand Qunari, avec un physique aussi imposant qu’une armoire en chêne massif, qui tentait de prendre une voix féminine.

"Mais ce qui m’a marqué… C’est quand vous m’avez dit "S’il vous plaît, ne partez pas.""

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Il se leva. Il faisait presque le double de sa taille et malgré l’habitude, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir submergée par cette masse de muscles qui avançait vers elle. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus c’était ce regard passionné qu’il posait sur elle. Il la souleva du sol sans effort et la colla contre le mur, exactement à l’endroit où il l’avait plaquée ce jour-là ! Il amena doucement les bras de sa compagne au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint dans une de ses grandes mains calleuses. Elle sentit ses pectoraux contre son ventre et une bosse dure contre sa cuisse. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’expirer bruyamment quand il se pressa contre elle.

"J’ai eu l’impression que vous vouliez plus que juste une expérience sexuelle déjà à cet instant-là, mais je ne pouvais y croire…" marmonna Bull.

Il l’embrassa avec force, chatouillant son palais avec sa langue avant d’explorer sa bouche avec ferveur ! Elle émit un petit gémissement. Il hésita un instant à la porter sur le lit, mais il était trop impatient. D’une main experte, il défit le pantalon de Novka et le fit glisser. Elle trembla légèrement. Il faisait froid. Une main tendre et chaude vint frotter sa cuisse et remonta jusqu’à ses fesses où elle se mit à malaxer la chair, un peu violemment. Novka avait des formes généreuses et ça plaisait à Bull. Il aimait pouvoir s’accrocher à quelque chose de substantiel !

"Kadan… Mon cœur…"

Sa voix était encore plus rauque et grave, teintée par le plaisir et l’envie.

"Bull !"

La voix de Novka était suppliante, elle le voulait. Il arracha sa culotte et ouvrit la ceinture de cuir qui maintenait son propre pantalon en place. Il amena immédiatement son membre contre elle, sous elle. Elle se tendit. Il l’embrassa à nouveau pour la détendre tout en descendant petit à petit son emprise sur ses bras. Cela la faisait descendre sur lui. Elle gémissait, emprisonnée sous ses baisers ! Il grogna. Toujours aussi serrée. Peu à peu pourtant elle le laissa entrer. Il sourit et lâcha ses bras ! Plus rien ne la retenait, la gravité fit son office et elle poussa un cri tout en cherchant à s’agripper à quelque chose. Les mains de Novka trouvèrent les cornes de Bull et elle se hissa pour libérer un peu de la pression ! Il en profita pour ouvrir son haut avant qu’elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Il bénit intérieurement ces tenues avec des boutons sur le devant. La poitrine qu’il appréciait tant fut libérée. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les seins. Ceux de Novka étaient de taille tout à fait correcte. Il apprécia les tétons colorés et déjà durs. Il y promena ses mains et sa langue.

Novka avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les sensations qui la prenaient et aussi sur ses efforts pour se maintenir en suspension pour éviter que le membre de Bull n’aille trop profond en elle. Elle savait bien qu’elle ne faisait que retarder l’inévitable bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Elle essayait de garder le contrôle. Et lui la laissait se débattre en profitant de son corps. Il leva les yeux de sa poitrine et regarda son expression. Il décrocha délicatement ses mains de ses cornes et les plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Et il commença à bouger. Novka cria ! Elle sentait ce mélange de jouissance et de douleur qui lui plaisait tant ! Il accéléra le mouvement, allant plus profondément en elle, de plus en plus profondément. Elle eut l’impression qu’il allait la briser en deux alors qu’il accélérait encore ! Un léger grognement vibrait dans sa gorge. Il la tira vers lui par les fesses pour entrer en elle davantage. Tout son membre était enfin en elle. Cela le fit redoubler d’énergie ! Novka poussa des cris de plus en plus forts ! Elle sentit le mot d’arrêt lui titiller la langue. Il lui suffisait de dire "Katoh" et il s’arrêterait, il n’y aurait plus de douleur, mais il n’y aurait plus de plaisir non plus. Elle hésita encore un instant alors que le sexe dur de son homme frappait sa membrane interne, au fond de son ventre, comme s’il allait la transpercer. Mais elle voulait voir ce qu’il y avait après ! Elle ravala le mot et laissa un cri le remplacer alors que peu à peu le plaisir subjuguait tout. Elle se contracta d’un coup, emprisonnant Bull ! Il sentit les muscles le capturer, le maintenir. Cette force ! Et la voix de Novka qui hurlait son nom ! Il ne put se retenir et vint en elle.

Il haleta légèrement, leur étreinte avait était très vive sur la fin. Il laissa son souffle courir sur la peau de Novka et soulever ses cheveux roux. Il n’en avait pas encore fini avec elle, loin de là ! Il avait envie de l’amener à la limite de son endurance. Et il avait envie de voir ses seins rebondir sous lui. Il sourit et l’amena sur le lit, l’allongea près du bord et lui plaqua les bras à nouveau. Il pouvait admirer sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Invitante, elle ouvrit grand les jambes. Il sourit.

"Vous n’avez pas une très bonne garde, Kadan."

"Avec vous ?... Jamais."

"Hmmm…" dit-il d’un ton teinté d’envie en regardant son corps magnifique tout en courbes.

"Vous aviez raison.", dit-elle soudain.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Novka. Elle ne cilla pas.

"À quel sujet ?"

"Je vous aimais déjà à ce moment-là… La première fois qu’on…"

Elle ne put pas finir ce qu’elle allait dire. La bouche de Bull s’était abattue sur la sienne ! Il l’embrassa avec passion, collant son corps contre celui de Novka, comme s’il voulait s’imprégner d’elle ! Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu’il sentit qu’elle n’arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c’était important pour lui. Ou peut-être que si, sinon pourquoi le lui aurait-elle avoué ? Il sourit et laissa sa grosse tête cornue se loger entre les seins de Novka. Décidément, elle continuait de le surprendre !


	3. Noblesse orlésienne

Quelques semaines s’étaient écoulées. Novka sourit alors que Bull entrait bruyamment dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait très légère. Ils avaient vaincu leur ennemi et même si de grands défis les attendaient encore, elle se sentait plus calme. Son dernier défi avait consisté à faire un discours devant l’inquisition en essayant de dissimuler l’énorme suçon que Bull lui avait fait dans le cou juste avant ! Heureusement que Joséphine venait juste de recevoir de nouvelles tenues qu’elle avait commandées. L’une d’elle avait un col montant fort adéquat. Bull avait semblé légèrement déçu mais la nuit de passion qui avait suivi l’avait laissé tout à fait disposé à passer l’éponge.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle put voir que son expression n’était pas très cordiale.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"C’est tous ces nobles là… Ça me met sur les nerfs…"

Novka lui lança un regard amusé.

"Vous ne voulez pas plutôt parler d’un noble en particulier… Enfin d’une noble… Avec des cheveux noirs, une robe dorée et qui tiendrait dans ses mains une chemise ?"

"Comment… !?"

"Vous n’êtes pas le seul à être bien informé, Kadan."

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Elle aurait fait une Ben-Hassrath, une espionne Qunari, admirable ! Il soupira en se disant qu’elle aurait peut-être plutôt été une Arishok, une de leur chef, vu sa détermination. Novka sourit. Joséphine avait encore essayé de forcer Bull à mettre une chemise. La seule fois qu’elle y était parvenu, c’était pour le bal de l’impératrice Célène et il n’avait accepté que parce qu’il savait que c’était une mission très importante ! Bien entendu, à peine rentré, il s’en était débarrassé ! Novka se rappelait des complots et des attitudes fausses de la cour. Une soirée qui aurait pu être horrible, s’il n’avait pas été près d’elle et s’il n’avait pas accepté de danser avec elle…

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais porter une chemise alors qu’on est chez nous !"

Elle lui jeta un regard très appréciateur. Elle ne voyait pas non plus.

"Je vais parler à Joséphine", trancha-t-elle.

"Ah non, si vous faites ça, elle va croire que je ne peux pas me défaire d’elle tout seul !"

Novka eut un petit sourire narquois, passa devant Bull et atteignit la porte. Il avait l’impression qu’elle allait vraiment le faire… Il se dépêcha de la suivre. Ils approchaient dangereusement du bureau de Joséphine quand soudain, une noble dame orlésienne émit un petit cri gracieux !

"Par le Créateur, ne seriez-vous pas un Qunari ?"

Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué Novka. Cette dernière était pleinement conscience que sa petite taille pouvait la faire passer inaperçue au milieu d’humains et elle se demanda un instant à quel point elle disparaîtrait entourée de solides Qunari.

"Ouais et qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?"

Novka se dit que ce n’était vraiment pas le bon moment pour qu’une noble s’adresse à lui. Il était en général très patient et se comportait en gentilhomme avec les aristocrates afin de ne pas embarrasser l’inquisition, mais la chemise de Joséphine devait avoir mis sa patience à plus rude épreuve qu’elle ne l’avait cru.

"Oh ! Quel sauvage !"

Mais Novka remarqua un petit sourire transparaître. Le masque orlésien que la noble portait ne cachait que ses yeux et son nez. On lui avait dit que les masques étaient censés représenter les orlésiens tel qu’ils se voyaient eux-mêmes. Ce masque-ci était plutôt raffiné dans la forme mais dans un matériau assez brut, un étrange contraste. Elle se méfia immédiatement.

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, guerrier", poursuivit la noble toujours sans aucune attention pour Novka.

Elle le toisa et reprit dans un murmure.

"Je ne suis pas contre un peu de sauvagerie, comme vous devez vous en souvenir."

Elle reprit un volume normal.

"Mais ne seriez-vous pas ce Qunari illustre à la tête de la Charge du taureau?"

Novka sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle prit sa voix la plus puissante pour que tout le monde entende !

"Bien entendu, c’est lui ! Bull, Iron Bull, capitaine de la Charge du taureau ! Mais aussi l’un des compagnons qui vainquit Coryphéus et la menace de la Brèche ! Et enfin l’homme qui partage la vie de l’Inquisitrice !"

Elle foudroya la noble du regard avant de reprendre sur un ton que les bonnes manières approuvaient.

"Madame la Marquise de Carrenbourg, quelle joie de vous revoir !"

"In… Inquisitrice, mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.", balbutia la Marquise.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, la noble fit une révérence et prit congé sous les regards appuyés des autres convives. Novka vit Joséphine avec un regard qui disait qu’elle n’était pas d’accord avec sa façon de gérer le conflit mais elle s’en fichait. Sur l’instant tout ce qui comptait, c’était la main d’Iron Bull qui venait de prendre la sienne.

"Kadan…"

Novka lui sourit doucement et pressa sa main avec tendresse avant de la lâcher. Après une telle action, il fallait qu’elle se comporte en hôtesse idéale ! Elle alla donc s’enquérir de quelques nobles qu’elle reconnaissait et appréciait. Le retour à la normale se fit rapidement et bientôt elle était en train de converser avec plusieurs familles importantes qui souhaitaient s’allier à l’inquisition. L’un des nobles voulait même offrir son épée à leur cause et comme c’était un berruier bien connu pour ses faits d’armes, elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle espérait que le commandant Cullen pourrait souffler un peu plus, entouré par de meilleurs éléments pour l’entraînement de ses troupes.

Elle retrouva ensuite Joséphine qui discutait avec sa jeune sœur artiste, dame Yvette, qui avait décidé de venir peindre des paysages montagneux et souhaitait rester un mois dans le Fort. À la surprise de Novka, Joséphine avait accepté. Pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille était important après tout, aussi ne fit-elle pas de commentaires. Elle-même avait préféré couper les ponts avec le Carta et son clan, mais elle se doutait que tout le monde n’avait pas ce genre de relations tendues, voire mortelles avec ses proches. Soudain Joséphine hoqueta de surprise. Novka se tourna pour voir ce qui causait cette réaction. Elle vit Bull au fond du hall. Il arborait fièrement une chemise ! Et pas n’importe laquelle, celle qu’il portait au bal de l’impératrice ! Elle rougit furieusement et se dirigea vers lui. Se frayant un chemin rapide entre les pantalons et les robes, elle se saisit de la main de Bull et l’attira avec elle vers ses quartiers. Il se laissa entraîner.

"Comment l’avez-vous trouvée ?" demanda-t-elle dès qu’ils furent seuls.

"Je savais que vous l’aviez gardée et je n’ai pas eu à chercher longtemps…"

"Mais…"

Il la poussa contre le mur. C’était assez gênant car avec leur différence de taille, la tête de Novka arrivait juste au-dessus des parties intimes de Bull. Elle rougit. Il la prit à bras le corps et l’amena au niveau de son visage.

"Merci…" dit-il. "Personne n’avait jamais fait ça pour moi… Me protéger et me réclamer ainsi, aux yeux de tous."

Elle lui sourit.

"C’est normal… Après tout, je vous aime… Et je vous veux pour moi seule."

Il l’embrassa tendrement. Elle eut l’impression étrange que ses lèvres tremblaient.


	4. Passion dragon

"Un dragon ?!"

Le visage de Bull s’éclaira. Il adorait combattre les dragons. Pour lui faire plaisir et aussi parce qu’il était particulièrement bon à ça, Novka l’emmenait dans toutes les missions incluant des dragons. En fait elle l’emmenait presque dans toutes les missions, sauf certaines qui comprenaient des mages de sang et des démons car elle savait que la plus grande peur de Bull était de devenir fou. La folie pouvant prendre plusieurs formes et notamment celle de la possession démoniaque ou magique, elle préférait ne pas le stresser inutilement en le mettant face à cela.

"Un dragon, oui" dit Novka avec un sourire.

"Oh, ça va être une putain de bonne journée ça, chef !"

Elle sourit davantage. Il l’appelait toujours "chef" quand ils étaient dans un cadre non intime, ça faisait partie de leur manière de travailler. Sera sortit la tête de sous une table. Novka tourna son regard vers elle en essayant de ne pas rire "Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là-dessous ?".

"Je veux en être !" dit l’elfe.

Novka n’avait découvert que récemment l’engouement de Sera pour tuer des dragons. Elle semblait considérer ça comme un fantasme héroïque. Novka se contenta de hocher la tête et vit l’air réjoui de Sera.

"Il nous faudra aussi un mage."

"Je ne suis pas un grand adorateur de ces créatures, mais je veux bien vous accompagner" répondit Dorian.

"Super ! Au moins j’aurais pas à supporter la garce !" s’exclama Sera.

Novka ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Vivienne et Sera ne s’entendait pas du tout et elles n’hésitaient pas à le dire ! Heureusement que Vivienne était en retard à leur réunion, elle n’avait quand même pas envie de les voir se battre entre elles.

"Je viens aussi" murmura Blackwall.

Novka acquiesça. Elle voyait bien qu’il se sentait seul depuis quelques temps mais elle ne savait pas comment le sortir de son attitude revêche.

"Le dragon a été aperçu à quelques kilomètres à l’est dans une grotte des montagnes et a déjà mis en danger plusieurs villages. Le voyage ne sera pas long, mais préparez-vous bien ! On se retrouve dans la cour dans une heure !"

Une heure après, ils étaient tous réunis et prêts à partir sur leurs fiers hâhls. Les hâhls étaient plus efficaces pour le voyage en montagne avec leur grand sens de l’équilibre, leur agilité et leur constitution solide. Novka se sentait toujours minuscule sur le dos d’une telle créature et Bull n’appréciait que moyennement de s’asseoir sur une monture avec des cornes plus impressionnantes que les siennes.

Après quelques heures de route difficile, ils arrivèrent sur place. Des soldats de l’inquisition avaient monté un campement et patrouillaient dans la zone en surveillant l’évolution de la situation. Ils firent un rapide compte-rendu puis l’équipe avança vers un puits de lumière qui permettait de voir dans la grotte. Le dragon était en bas, endormi apparemment. C’était un dragon plutôt petit et efflanqué si on le comparait à ceux qu’ils avaient déjà combattus. Novka fronça les sourcils et Bull se contenta de siffler puis de faire craquer ses articulations. Il avait hâte de combattre !

"Il va sûrement être très agile, soyez prudents. Vu les cristaux glacés qui l’entourent, je pense que c’est un dragon de glace, donc Dorian, n’hésitez pas à le doucher de flammes. Blackwall, vous ferez rempart pour Sera et moi quand on attaquera à distance. Soldats, préparez quelques bottes de paille, vous les placerez devant l’entrée de la grotte et les enflammerez dès que le combat commencera pour empêcher le dragon de s’enfuir, mettez-les assez loin pour éviter qu’on se retrouve enfumés."

Bull savait ce qu’il avait à faire et Sera aimait bien trop l’improvisation pour obéir à des ordres, inutile d’essayer ! Ils étaient prêts. Ils contournèrent et entrèrent dans la grotte. Ils se synchronisèrent pour la première attaque ; autant faire autant de dégâts que possible dès le premier coup. Sera et Novka bandèrent leurs arcs, Bull et Blackwall s’approchèrent alors que Dorian préparait son sort.

Novka fit vibrer la corde de son arc avec son doigt. C’était le signal, ils se jetèrent à l’attaque ! Bull prit le parti de viser une patte arrière au niveau de l’articulation et Blackwall une patte avant. La bête grogna et se redressa presque immédiatement ! "Bien plus agile que les précédents" pensa Novka. Le monstre voulut envoyer valser Bull mais Blackwall s’était interposé avec son bouclier et l’avait gêné dans ses mouvements. Bull en profita pour frapper à nouveau alors que Dorian visait la bouche pour empêcher le dragon de cracher de la glace. Novka et Sera tentaient de toucher les yeux. Le reptile ferma ses grosses paupières écailleuses un instant pour que les flèches ne le touchent pas mais cela permit à Bull d’entailler très sérieusement la patte arrière qui se mit à déverser des flots de sang noir.

Novka sortit une flèche couverte d’une rune explosive et visa une narine. La flèche explosa au contact et le dragon tordit sa tête vers le haut en hurlant. Blackwall en profita pour frapper sous son cou et Sera passa en mode furtif pour se repositionner un peu plus loin, là où elle aurait un angle sur le deuxième œil. Bull dut s’écarter pour éviter la queue du dragon qui fouettait l’air violemment. La créature tourna ses deux yeux furibonds vers Novka et ouvrit grand la gueule. "Oups !" se dit-elle. Heureusement Dorian était plus réactif et lança une boule de feu en plein dans sa gueule béante ! Le dragon toussa et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. La queue balaya Bull et Blackwall. Ils furent projetés contre la paroi de pierre ! Sera envoya immédiatement une flèche qui toucha le bord de l’œil gauche de la bête mais sans le crever. Dorian dressa un mur de flammes devant Blackwall et Bull pour leur laisser le temps de récupérer.

Novka se saisit d’une de ses fioles alchimiques qu’elle frappa contre son torse pour enflammer ses vêtements. Si elle devait avoir l’attention du monstre, autant l’avoir totalement ! Elle courut à droite et à gauche devant lui. Obnubilé, il essayait de l’attraper avec sa gueule mais elle esquivait ses attaques avec aisance. Bull et Blackwall s’étaient redressés et se relancèrent dans le combat. Novka espérait que ça lui permettrait de souffler un peu, mais le dragon semblait toujours aussi enclin à découvrir le goût qu’elle avait ! Voyant qu’elle était en difficulté, Bull émit un hurlement sonore et décrocha un coup juste sur la jonction du cou et de l’épaule. Ça au moins, la bête le sentit passer ! Novka en profita pour s’écarter vivement des crocs. Reprenant une position moins dangereuse, elle se remit à décocher des flèches. Le dragon sembla un peu perturbé par tant d’attaques et fit une chose très étrange, il poussa un cri suraigu et une sorte de collerette bleue s’ouvrit autour de sa tête, elle était hérissée de pics rouges.

"Joli !" dit Bull appréciateur.

Novka leva les yeux au ciel. Sera visa la collerette pour voir ce que ça allait faire. La flèche transperça la fine membrane. Elle sembla presque déçue… jusqu’au moment où le dragon balança sa lourde tête dans sa direction. L’un des pics s’enfonça profondément sur le devant de sa robe et déversa un liquide visqueux au contact. Sera poussa un cri et tomba. Blackwall fut aussitôt près d’elle et la protégea de son bouclier.

"Putain ! Ben vous, vous aimez jouer les chevaliers !" grommela Sera.

Blackwall ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Au moins elle allait bien. Son plastron de cuir l’avait sauvée mais elle semblait groggy, le liquide devait être un agent paralysant. Elle commença à s’en débarrasser en se plaignant à voix basse.

Le combat continuait ! Dorian lança un jet de flammes vers la grosse tête, Bull entailla profondément le cou de la créature et Novka envoya une nouvelle flèche explosive cette fois dans son oeil. Le dragon hurla lorsque son œil éclata mais au milieu de sa douleur, il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Novka. Il fonça droit sur elle ! Bull jura et s’élança sur la tête du monstre, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser approcher. Il attrapa sa hache et l’abattit violemment sur le crâne et la collerette. Une lueur de panique apparut dans le grand œil jaune alors que la collerette se déchiquetait et que le crâne se fêlait sous le choc. L’œil roula vers le haut et le dragon s’abattit lourdement sur le sol dans un dernier soupir glacé.

"Héhéhé vous avez vu ça ?!" rugit Bull joyeusement.

"Novka !" hurla Sera sur un ton paniqué.

Bull se tourna pour voir Novka qui chancelait, l’air très pâle. Une fine pellicule de glace la recouvrait. Le dernier soupir du dragon. Bull se précipita près d’elle pour la réceptionner dans ses bras avant qu’elle ne tombe.

"Kadan !"

Il la tenait tout contre lui. Elle essaya de lever la main vers son visage mais tout devint noir.


	5. Une grande nouvelle ?

Novka ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait flou. Où était-elle ?

"Vous êtes réveillée, Votre Grâce ?"

"Hmmm…"

Peu à peu sa vue revint. Elle était sous une tente et une femme était près d’elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis le médecin du camp."

"Oh. Où sont les autres ? Est-ce qu’il y a eu des blessés ?"

"Ils sont en train de se réchauffer près du feu. Il n’y a pas eu de blessés, sauf vous."

"J’ai été blessée ?"

"Oui. Le dragon vous a enveloppé dans une sorte de pellicule de glace. Mais il y a plus important."

"Ah ?"

"Oui. Vous êtes enceinte de plusieurs mois."

"Ah… … Quoi ?!"

"Calmez-vous, Votre Grâce."

"Mais… Comment ? C’est possible ? Un Qunari et une naine peuvent avoir un enfant ?"

"Eh bien, je n’en sais rien. Il est possible que l’enfant ne soit pas viable. Il faudra que vous demandiez à des spécialistes. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, votre état demande des précautions."

"Des précautions ?"

"Votre corps va être affaibli. Il va falloir que vous preniez davantage de repos et que vous évitiez les combats."

"Oh… merde… Enfin… … Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…"

"Une dernière chose. La pellicule de glace a peu à peu disparu, sauf sur votre ventre."

Novka se redressa et releva sa chemise. En effet, sa peau avait une couleur légèrement bleutée et des sortes d’arabesques de glace lumineuses la parcouraient.

"Il faudra que vous le montriez à des mages, je pense, Votre Grâce. À part Ser Pavus, nous n’avons pas de mage ici et je ne savais pas si vous vouliez qu’il le voit."

"Merci de votre attention. En effet, je préfère demander de l’aide à Dorian en dernier recours pour ceci."

Elle toucha son ventre pensivement.

"Est-ce que Iron Bull est dans le coin ?"

"Je pense qu’il est juste dehors."

"Appelez-le, je vous prie, et laissez-nous."

"Oui, Votre Grâce."

Bull arriva quelques instants après, visiblement dans un état de stress.

"Kadan !"

"Bull…"

Il se précipita vers elle et s’assit sur la couchette qui grinça dangereusement. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l’embrassa passionnément. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, elle haletait légèrement et son teint avait repris des couleurs.

"Kadan… Comment vous vous sentez ?"

"Ça va mieux."

"Qu’a dit le médecin ?"

"Que je vais devoir me reposer."

Elle eut une mise boudeuse qui fit sourire Bull. Il savait qu’elle aimait toujours rester occupée et si cette occupation pouvait inclure des voyages, des découvertes et quelques combats, cela la satisfaisait pleinement.

"Et elle a aussi dit que j’étais enceinte."

Novka n’allait jamais par quatre chemins. Elle regardait Bull en disant cela et fut surprise de voir une expression de dégoût profond apparaître sur son visage pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu’elle ne soit remplacée par une expression neutre.

"Oh. Alors c’est comme ça."

"Hein ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Eh bien, il me semblait avoir été clair sur le fait que vous étiez ma seule partenaire, et je pensais que vous aviez été claire sur ce point vous aussi. J’aurais aimé que vous me teniez au courant du changement…"

"De quoi parlez-vous ?... … Mais… c’est votre enfant !"

Bull lui jeta un regard dur et se releva.

"Impossible, et vous le savez bien, chef."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la tente. Novka resta abasourdie. Puis une colère prit doucement le pas sur l’incompréhension. "Alors, ça va être comme ça ! Il ne me croit pas. Soit. Je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un qui ne me fait pas confiance !". Elle avait l’habitude d’être trahie. Quand on travaillait dans le Carta, ça arrivait au minimum deux fois par jour. Mais jamais cela ne lui avait fait si mal. Et il l’avait appelée "chef"… Il rompait leur lien, comme ça, d’un claquement de doigt. Elle frémit de rage contenue.


	6. Au mauvais moment

Malgré les insistances du médecin, Novka décida de reprendre la route quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à Bull de tout le retour jusqu’à Fort Céleste puis elle partit dans ses quartiers et demanda qu’on fit venir les mages. Elle fit aussi venir Ser Frédéric, le draconologue de l’inquisition. Mais ils finirent tous par lui dire qu’il leur faudrait du temps pour étudier la question. Novka était déçue, elle avait espéré des nouvelles plus concrètes. Après tout, en tant que naine elle était censée avoir une résistance accrue à la magie. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Deux mois passèrent et petit à petit Novka dut réduire ses sorties en missions. Elle tournait dans ses quartiers comme une lionne en cage ! Elle était stressée, énervée et elle n’avait aucun truc sur lequel taper ! Elle se demanda même si elle n’allait pas descendre au camp d’entraînement pour frapper sur Bull. Après tout il aimait ça… Mais elle ne voulait plus le côtoyer. "Moins tu le vois, plus vite tu l’oublieras" pensait-elle. Elle écrivit une énième lettre à Cassandra. Même si son amie s’avérait nulle en matière de conseils amoureux, ça lui permettait au moins de bien rigoler quand elle voyait les inepties qui se passaient à la Chantrie. Une douleur au ventre la prit soudain. Elle se leva doucement de son bureau et alla s’allonger. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Un pied frappa la paroi. "Ouch ! Doucement petit, il n’est pas encore temps de sortir.". Pour toute réponse, un autre coup la frappa dans les côtes. Elle soupira. On frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva.

"Entrez !... Oh ! Varric ! Vous êtes de retour !"

Varric s’avança rapidement avec un grand sourire.

"Alors, comment ça va, Inquisitrice !? Paraît que vous avez arrêté de vous frotter à tout ce qui bouge et que vous vous reposez tranquillement ici…"

Ses yeux venaient de s’arrêter sur le ventre déjà arrondi de son amie.

"Non ?! Vous êtes…"

"Enceinte, oui."

"C’était donc ça que vous me cachiez dans vos lettres ! Félicitations ! Où est Bull, que j’aille le féliciter aussi ?"

Novka se rembrunit aussitôt. Varric ne l’avait jamais vue comme ça. Même dans les moments durs, et ils en avaient vécus avec la Brèche et Coryphéus, elle n’avait jamais eu cette expression de désespoir. Soudain elle se plia en deux en poussant un petit cri. Varric l’aida à aller jusqu’à son lit.

"Je vais chercher le médecin."

"Merci…"

Il fila prévenir le médecin et revint avec elle après qu’ils aient bifurqué pour aller chercher un mage. Il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient besoin d’un mage et décida d’aller voir Bull pour lui poser la question et le féliciter.

Il entra un instant après dans la taverne où la Charge du taureau passait ses journées, en dehors des entraînements et missions. Il avisa rapidement Bull, qui semblait un peu saoul et était en train de s’esclaffer bruyamment à l’adresse de Krem, son second. Varric fronça les sourcils. Il fallait une sacrée dose d’alcool pour que le Qunari soit dans cet état et si tôt dans la journée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il sentit le coup fourré, mais maintenant qu’il était là…

"Salut Bull !"

"Tiens ! Varric ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Je reviens de Kirkwall. Les reconstructions c’est bien tout ça, mais ça me manquait de ne pas voir mes amis de l’inquisition ! Et puis, c’est pas tous les jours que l’inquisitrice est enceinte…"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Bull se releva d’un coup et voulut empoigner Varric ! Mais Varric avait déjà prévu sa retraite et s’était mis hors de portée. Krem se plaça entre eux. Les autres clients s’arrêtèrent de parler et certains soldats se levèrent, prêts à arrêter la bagarre ou à y participer.

"Sale petit rat ! C’est vous alors !" hurla Bull.

"Moi quoi ?"

"C’est vous qui l’avez… changée !"

"C’est n’importe quoi !"

"Comment vous seriez au courant sinon ?!"

"Patron… ça se…" reprit Krem.

Mais un Qunari à moitié bourré et en colère, ça fait des trucs stupides, comme charger au milieu d’une auberge ! Varric eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour échapper aux cornes. Mais il était dans une position délicate et Bull s’apprêtait à se jeter sur lui. Soudain Krem, muni d’une chaise, fonça dans le flanc de Bull et le mit à terre ! Le choc sembla remettre un peu d’ordre dans les pensées du Qunari qui se redressa sur un coude avec un air mortifié. Varric le regarda de haut (ce qui était en soit très étrange).

"Imbécile ! Vous avez vraiment envie de rater tout ça ?! De ne pas être là pendant toute sa grossesse ! De ne pas voir votre enfant grandir ?!... Vous croyez que vous ne pouvez pas être le père si j’ai bien compris ?"

"Bien sûr… Comme si un Qunari et une naine… Impossible…"

"Impossible ? Comme aller dans l’Immatériel physiquement ? Comme fermer des failles ? Comme survivre à plusieurs morts certaines ?"

Bull ne répondit pas. Varric haussa les épaules et s’apprêta à sortir mais il fit demi-tour, s’approcha de Bull si bien que seul lui et peut-être Krem pouvaient entendre.

"Et je pense que vous devriez vite aller la voir, parce que c’est on ne peut plus visible qu’elle est enceinte et il me semble que vous serez content de savoir que son ventre n’est pas le seul à avoir pris de l’envergure."

Il sortit avec un sourire malicieux.


	7. Kadan

Bull était lui-aussi très prompt à prendre des décisions et à s’y tenir. Il fila se dessaouler et se rendit plus présentable. Il prit donc un bain. Une fois décrassé et maître de tous ses esprits et après quelques remarques bien senties envoyées par Krem, il se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers les quartiers de l’inquisitrice. Il se rappela un instant comment il l’avait traitée après le combat et comment elle l’avait ignoré par la suite. Il avait du mal à se faire à l’idée que ça pouvait être son enfant, mais il avait tellement envie de la voir et d’être avec elle ! Il n’avait pas réussi à reprendre des activités sexuelles avec les filles de cuisine et les servantes du Fort comme il le faisait avant d’avoir débuter une relation avec elle. Et il détestait ressentir cette double frustration. Il lui manquait la passion et le sexe ! Mais plus encore, il lui manquait sa présence.

Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer, comme à son habitude. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il aperçut Novka. Elle lui faisait dos, assise au bord de son lit. Il s’approcha sans bruit, elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Soudain il vit ce que c’était. La moitié d’une dent de dragon sertie dans un pendentif… Il avait l’autre moitié. Elle la lui avait offerte en symbole de leur lien éternel. Même quand il avait cru à sa trahison, il n’avait pu s’en débarrasser. Et elle était là, à la serrer dans sa main si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

"Kadan…"

Elle se tourna d’un coup vers lui. Pendant un instant, il vit des larmes briller dans ses beaux yeux verts. Il ne put s’empêcher de se précipiter vers elle et s’agenouilla devant elle.

"Kadan…"

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de colère et d’appréhension. Il avança sa main vers son visage. Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul. Mais il poursuivit son mouvement jusqu’à rencontrer sa peau douce. Il soupira d’aise. Cela lui avait tant manqué.

"Je suis désolé Kadan…"

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

"Ça ne suffira pas…" souffla-t-elle. "Mais c’est un bon début…"

Elle chercha ses lèvres et se mit à l’embrasser.

"Hmmm… Kadan !"

Il la prit sans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il avait très envie de voir comment son corps avait évolué pendant ses quelques mois. Elle ne protesta pas, très occupée à caresser son torse. Il commença par déboutonner sa chemise. Il libéra la poitrine.

"Intéressant…"

Il était excité par la vue de cette poitrine gonflée. Il se mit à la toucher. Novka trembla un peu.

"C’est un peu douloureux, non ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Il y alla doucement mais ne s’arrêta pas. Les mains de Novka étaient en train de caresser ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur l’une de ses mains puis poursuivit son exploration mammaire. D’habitude, il lui plaquait les bras, mais là, il préférait en rester aux câlins. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit très avisé d’avoir un rapport dans son état. Il continua à ouvrir la chemise et poussa un juron.

"Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?"

Novka, qui avait momentanément perdu le cours des évènements à cause des sensations qu’il lui causait, se redressa pour regarder.

"Oh… C’est vrai qu’on a pas eu l’occasion d’en parler. C’est apparemment un cadeau du dragon… Enfin c’est ce que les mages et le draconologue pensent en tout cas."

"Un cadeau du dragon ?"

"Une légende fait mention de chasses au dragon organisées pour tenter d’obtenir des dons. Les dragons pouvaient apparemment offrir une bénédiction à ceux qui les battaient. Mais les conditions pour en recevoir une n’étaient pas du tout claires et peu ont pris le risque. Quand le dragon m’a soufflé dessus, ces arabesques sont apparues. Certains mages pensent que ce sont des sortes de runes. Mais on ne sait pas trop si ça va aider ou pas… En tout cas… ça semble être lié au bébé."

Bull observa le ventre puis l’expression de Novka. Elle semblait réellement inquiète. Elle déglutit.

"Les médecins ont dit que… qu’ils ne sont pas sûrs que je puisse l’amener à terme et qu’il sera peut-être mort avant…"

Bull se sentit soudain réellement un très très gros imbécile. Il avait laissé Novka faire face à ça, seule. Il aurait dû être là.

"Kadan... Je vous protègerai… vous deux…"

Le visage de Novka sembla s’illuminer puis un sourire malicieux prit la place.

"Vous savez qu’il en faudra beaucoup pour que je vous pardonne."

"Je sais…"

Il avait décidé d’être sincère pour déstabiliser sa femme et ça marchait, elle prit un air plus doux.

"Et en premier lieu, il faudra que vous vous rattrapiez pour toutes ces nuits sans vous…"

"Mais… je… Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment… ?"

"Vous pourriez utiliser vos doigts… et votre langue…"

Il sentit la chaleur monter en lui alors qu’elle commençait à l’embrasser. Apparemment, durant la grossesse, elle ne comptait pas lui laisser le contrôle de leurs ébats… Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, c’est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin actuellement. Il se mit à descendre sur elle, bien décidé à mettre tout son être au service du plaisir de sa compagne.

"Il faudra aussi qu’on discute de... aaaah… de votre horrible attitude… hmmmm… et de votre manque de confiance !"

Il ne répondit pas et continua à s’occuper d’elle avec passion. Il sentait son membre douloureusement dur dans son pantalon mais ne dit rien. Elle poussa des gémissements, de plus en plus forts. Bientôt des cris les remplacèrent jusqu’à emplir toute la chambre. Bull aimait entendre sa voix mélodieuse et il avait une très belle vue sur le bas de sa poitrine quand il levait les yeux, il y promena une main. Elle se mit à trembler puis le repoussa doucement quand l’orgasme la prit. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop sensible !

Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale quand Bull vint l’embrasser fougueusement. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine et la malaxa délicatement en même temps. Soudain il s’écarta surpris ! Il avait senti quelque chose contre son bras. Novka sourit.

"Vous l’avez senti ?"

Il hocha la tête. Elle amena les grosses mains de Bull sur son ventre, de manière à ce qu’elles l’englobent totalement. Un coup de pied fila et frappa la peau tendue. Bull écarquilla les yeux, complètement hypnotisé par ce qu’il sentait. Ça recommença, à un autre endroit.

"C’est…"

Novka hocha la tête.

"C’est… notre bébé ?"

Elle sourit pleinement et hocha à nouveau la tête. Bull se pencha vers le ventre et y déposa un baiser.


	8. La grande peur du Qunari

Novka était lovée contre lui, en train de s’assoupir. Sa jambe frottait doucement contre le membre tendu de Bull. Il se demanda si c’était sa façon de lui faire payer son attitude car ça pouvait s’apparenter à une forme de torture… Il laissa une main chercher les fesses de Novka mais reçut un coup de poing dans le torse.

"Urg !"

Elle n’y était pas allée de main morte.

"Un oreiller, ça bouge pas… Laisse-moi dormir, j’ai vraiment besoin de récupérer…"

Il rigola et se prit un autre coup. Il essaya de se calmer mais avait du mal à comprimer son envie de rire. La main de Novka s’abattit sur son visage mollement et se plaqua sur sa bouche. Puis doucement elle dériva sur sa joue et lui caressa paisiblement la barbe. Bull ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu se passer d’elle durant ces deux mois ? Bien sûr il y avait eu beaucoup de missions pour la Charge qui l’avaient tenu occupé, mais… En y réfléchissant, Novka avait sans doute fait exprès de l’occuper pour ne pas l’avoir près d’elle. Elle avait essayé de l’oublier… Cette idée le fit souffrir, mais c’était mérité. Il avait agi comme un imbécile. Il avait douté d’elle et même s’il avait de bonnes raisons…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte que maintenant il avait encore plus à craindre. Il allait être père. Les Qunari n’ont pas de parents, ils sont élevés par des nourrices, les Tamassran. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment éviter que son enfant ne cède à la folie ? Sa plus grande peur… Quand il avait été rejeté par son clan et par les préceptes du Qun, il avait eu peur de sombrer et Novka avait été là pour le réconforter, pour lui montrer que les valeurs ne s’éteignent pas avec un changement de titre. Il avait trop vu de Tal-Vashoth devenus sauvages et meurtriers parce qu’ils n’avaient pas les préceptes du Qun. Pour lui, les Qunari étaient dangereux, s’ils n’étaient pas contrôlés.

Mais… comment apprendre ces valeurs à un enfant ? Il trembla légèrement. Novka ronflait doucement contre lui. Il essaya d’imaginer ce que ce serait d’être un parent. Est-ce que leur enfant ressemblerait plus à un nain ou à un Qunari ? Et élever un enfant au sein de l’Inquisition, était-ce bien sage ? Les questions se pressaient dans sa tête l’empêchant de réfléchir posément. Cela le maintint éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. De temps en temps, il caressait le dos de Novka pour se réconforter. Sa chaleur, sa douceur et les petits bruits qu’elle faisait en dormant, lui apportaient beaucoup en ce moment de doute. Alors que l’aube était en train de poindre, il ferma enfin les yeux, épuisé.

Une sensation étrange le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement. Il souleva la couverture. Novka était en train de lui montrer à quel point elle était douée avec sa langue. Ses yeux verts rieurs se posèrent sur lui. Il se cala sur les oreillers pour pouvoir la regarder confortablement alors que les sensations se faisaient plus fortes. Il passa une main dans les cheveux roux. Il commença à haleter. Il avait oublié qu’elle se débrouillait si bien… Elle commença à mettre les dents et il grogna de plus belle en serrant une mèche de cheveux. Elle l’apaisa avec des caresses tout en continuant à le titiller et à le combler. Il sentait qu’il arrivait à sa limite alors que les seins de Novka frappaient sa cuisse par la force de son mouvement. Il se tendit et elle le laissa emplir sa bouche. Elle se redressa en déglutissant. Il l’attira contre lui et la câlina.

"Kadan… Je croyais que vous m’en vouliez…"

"Bien sûr mais j’avais décidé d’accepter de vous donner une deuxième chance si vous vous excusiez… Et non seulement vous l’avez fait, mais vous avez aussi accepté notre enfant."

Il l’embrassa en lui agrippant fermement une fesse. Elle soupira d’aise. Elle se lova contre lui, cherchant plus de contact. Il la caressa doucement et posa une main sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet. Novka le remarqua.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

"Ce n’est rien de grave."

"Dites-moi."

Il n’avait pas envie de la stresser inutilement ou de lui rajouter des soucis mais il savait bien que s’il ne disait rien, elle allait être encore plus énervée.

"Je me demandais comment sera notre bébé. Physiquement… et moralement."

"D’après le médecin, il a l’air plutôt imposant pour son âge, donc je pense qu’il a pris au moins un peu de vous."

"Un petit Qunari alors ?"

"Un petit nous deux, je pense."

"Est-ce qu’il aura la Pierre pour le guider ?"

"Personnellement, je vénère les Hauts parce qu’ils ont prouvé leurs valeurs. Et je pense que la Pierre est surtout une légende d’un autre temps où il y avait trop de dangers à la surface pour que nous survivions. Même si j’aime l’idée. Et je crois que le Créateur pourrait bien exister avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et je pense que les Alvars n’ont peut-être pas tort en pensant que toute chose est habitée par une forme d’esprit ou de dieu. Et je pense que les Qunari sont très perspicaces et qu’ils arrivent à mettre les compétences de chacun au service d’un but commun et que le Qun les aide à trouver leur voie."

"Hmmm."

"Alors qu’on était encore que des amis, vous m’avez dit que le jour où on vous a transmis votre rôle dans la voie du Qun a été une fierté et une expérience fantastique. Mais on vous a enseigné le Qun, des gens vous ont transmis ce guide."

"Je vois où vous voulez en venir. On pourrait nous aussi transmettre des valeurs à notre enfant."

"Oui."

"Mais si on échoue ?"

"On échouera pas plus que n’importe quel parent, que n’importe quel maître devant un apprenti."

"Mais s’il est Qunari, il pourrait devenir violent et perdre l’esprit !"

"Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Mais si ça arrivait… On utilisera tous les moyens à notre disposition pour l’aider… ou l’arrêter. Bull… Nous n’avons jamais fui nos responsabilités jusqu’ici, malgré les épreuves. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?"

Bull sourit légèrement. Dans sa bouche, ça semblait tellement logique. Elle avait toujours pris les décisions difficiles pour l’Inquisition, elle avait eu le sort de milliers de vies entre les mains et elle avait été à la hauteur ! À cet instant précis, il se promit d’être présent auprès d’elle pour toutes les décisions concernant leur enfant. Il ne pouvait porter le fardeau de l’Inquisition pour elle, mais il voulait la soutenir pour tout le reste.


	9. Crochet du droit et résolution

Un peu plus tard, le même jour, Bull se leva et s’habilla. Il avait entraînement dans une heure à peine et à part câliner Novka toute la matinée en discutant, il ne s’était pas du tout préparé. Il sortait de la chambre quand il vit Cullen monter l’escalier. Le commandant le toisa et fronça les sourcils.

"Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?"

"Ouais…"

Bull vit le coup arriver mais n’eut pas le temps de parer. Il se prit le crochet du droit en pleine figure. Déséquilibré, son dos rencontra la pierre du mur avec violence. Les yeux de Cullen brûlaient de rage. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Cullen se mit à parler à voix basse mais ferme, lui crachant presque les mots à la figure.

"Si vous osez la faire souffrir à nouveau ainsi, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains !"

Bull savait que Cullen et Novka étaient de proches amis. Elle l’avait aidé durant ses périodes de doute et de désespoir afin qu’il puisse accepter son passé mais il ne pensait pas qu’il serait à ce point chamboulé.

"Oui.", répondit Bull simplement.

Cullen sembla légèrement se calmer mais tremblait encore de rage.

"Quand je pense qu’elle vous a protégé alors que… que vous l’aviez trahie ! Vous ne la méritez vraiment pas !"

"Protégé ?... "

Soudain il comprit.

"Les missions de la Charge… Elle n’a pas fait ça que pour m’éloigner d’elle… Elle a fait ça pour que je ne sois pas seul avec moi-même… Que des missions à proximité et pas des plus difficiles… Juste assez pour m’occuper l’esprit…"

"Vous auriez dû être là…" marmonna Cullen. "Si vous étiez resté, elle n’aurait pas eu à subir ça…"

Il hésita un instant. Il savait que Novka souhaitait sûrement garder ça pour elle mais il voulait que Bull sache les conséquences de sa trahison.

"Elle a failli perdre le bébé…"

Bull s’arrêta de respirer.

"Quand vous êtes revenus du combat avec le dragon, elle était enragée, elle n’arrêtait pas de dire qu’elle allait vous couper les cornes et s’en faire des accoudoirs pour son trône et d’autres horreurs du genre."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Le médecin lui avait dit de se reposer, mais elle a refusé. Elle a passé tout son temps à travailler. On aurait dit moi ! Et puis un matin, ça devait être deux semaines après le dragon, nous étions à la table de commandement et elle a fait un malaise. Elle a… convulsé et elle s’est écroulée. J’ai vraiment cru que… … Bref… Il lui a fallu deux jours pour s’en remettre et les mages et les médecins étaient persuadés que l’enfant était perdu. Quand elle s’est réveillée, elle a juste murmuré votre nom et elle a pleuré."

Il frappa la pierre du mur.

"Je ne veux plus jamais qu’elle ait à vivre une chose pareille… Plus jamais ! Montrez-vous digne d’elle ou je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter !"

Après un dernier regard furieux, Cullen reprit son chemin vers les quartiers de l’Inquisitrice, prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Bull resta immobile. Novka cria à Cullen d’entrer, ce qu’il fit avant de fermer la porte. Bull se rendit compte qu’il suffoquait et reprit sa respiration.

"Plus jamais…" pensa-t-il. "Je me rachèterai…"

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrit violemment et Bull déboula et courut à l’escalier pour la volière ! Dorian, qui était en train de terminer un livre confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, se redressa et partit à sa suite. Il arriva pour prendre en cours une discussion animée.

"J’ai déjà réuni les informations nécessaires ! Je sais que ce n’est pas facile mais si vous envoyez des agents…" disait rapidement le Qunari.

"Je comprends. Vous pensez que les médecins habituels ne suffiront pas… Mais une Tal-Vashoth… Vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Et pourquoi voudrait-elle venir ?" répondit Léliana.

"Ce n’est sûrement pas une bonne idée mais je pense qu’elle viendra si on lui offre la protection de l’Inquisition. Juste un toit, un travail et un peu d’argent. Si elle n’est pas devenue folle, elle acceptera ! Les Ben-Hassrath vont vite trouver sa piste maintenant que je l’ai cherchée et la négociation n’est pas leur fort ! Si elle refuse, c’est qu’elle ne faisait pas l’affaire !"

"Bien. Je vais faire le nécessaire… Et Bull… Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle tient le coup ! Elle est forte !"

Bull se retourna et se trouva face à Dorian. Il vit l’air inquiet du mage.

"Venez." l’intima Bull avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Il faisait de telles enjambées que Dorian devait presque courir pour le suivre.

"J’ai trouvé une Tamassran. C’est l’équivalent de nos nourrices et de nos sages-femmes. C’est une Tal-Vashoth, mais elle pourrait aider."

Il s’arrêta net et se retourna vers le mage.

"Je sais qu’elle ne veut pas vous impliquer, mais vous êtes le meilleur mage du feu que je connaisse. Et avec ces runes de glace... Vous voudriez bien être pas loin, au cas où, pendant l’accouchement ?"

"Vous souhaitez vraiment que votre enfant voit un Tévintide dans les premières minutes de sa vie ?"

"Je veux qu’il voit un ami, peu importe votre putain de pays…"

Dorian s’arrêta, positivement choqué. C’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait sans voix.

"Je prends ça pour un oui" dit Bull avant de s’éloigner.


	10. La compréhension d'un dragon

Deux semaines plus tard, la Tamassran arrivait au Fort. Juste à temps car le travail semblait sur le point de commencer. Elle tâta le ventre de Novka désormais impressionnant tout en souriant gentiment. Une fois qu’elle l’eut examinée, elle s’assit près d’elle.

"Je préfère vous prévenir, le travail va être particulièrement long et douloureux. Je pense que nous sommes partis pour au moins une vingtaine d’heures. Votre corps n’est pas vraiment fait pour un tel enfant donc ça prendra du temps pour qu’il puisse sortir. L’enfant se présente bien et semble en forme. Il est plus petit que les Qunari que j’élève d’habitude donc il a sûrement dû prendre de vous."

Elle eut un sourire faux qui semblait montrer qu’elle désapprouvait tout cela. Novka se contenta de hocher la tête et serra la main de Bull. Il lui caressa le visage. Puis ils attendirent tous : les médecins, la Tamassran, les mages et Dorian. Après plusieurs fausses alertes, les contractions commencèrent pour de vrai et bientôt tout le monde était en effervescence ! Bull se sentait plutôt impuissant au milieu de tout ça, mais il voyait que Novka semblait être rassurée de tenir sa main et de pouvoir le regarder quand elle le souhaitait.

Le travail avança lentement mais sûrement. Novka souffrait et lançait régulièrement des jurons voire frappait Bull un bon coup, les mages s’activaient pour essayer de comprendre l’évolution des runes sur son ventre, les médecins et la Tamassran supervisaient les efforts et conseillaient la future maman. Bull essuya la sueur du front de Novka. Il la regardait avec passion, adoration et une bonne dose d’inquiétude. Comment une si petite femme pouvait le rendre autant dépendant !?

Après encore quelques heures, la délivrance approchait. Les runes avaient peu à peu disparu du ventre et les mages étaient en grande discussion dans un coin de la pièce, certains consultaient même des livres. Le bébé sortit enfin, mais ne cria pas. Novka et Bull échangèrent un regard de peur alors que la Tamassran et les médecins tentaient de sauver l’enfant. Les ongles de Novka s’enfoncèrent dans la main de Bull. Elle tenta de se redresser mais était trop épuisée pour le faire. Bull l’aida délicatement. Elle aperçut le bébé. Sa peau était bleue et illuminée par des runes de glace. Elle eut un hoquet de peur. Le dragon les avait-il maudits finalement ?

Dorian avança et toucha la tête de l’enfant puis ferma les yeux. Son front se plissa alors qu’il murmurait à voix basse. Les runes se mirent à luire de plus en plus forts. Il leva son autre main vers Bull et lui fit signe d’approcher. Il lui prit la main, mit un doigt dans sa bouche et mordit pour faire couler son sang. Il vit le regard terrifié des autres mages. Le sang coula sur l’enfant et se mit à suivre les runes. Novka stoppa les mages d’un signe de la main alors qu’ils semblaient sur le point d’attaquer Dorian. Quelque chose se passait. Les runes arrêtèrent de briller. L’enfant cria. Dorian chancela.

Le visage de Novka s’illumina alors que leur fils s’agitait en donnant de la voix. Bull avait attrapé Dorian et l’aidait à s’asseoir sur un fauteuil. Le médecin amena le bébé à sa maman. Novka put enfin poser les yeux sur son fils. Il était plus imposant que tous les bébés nains qu’elle avait vus. Il avait pris beaucoup de son père. Il avait les mêmes oreilles et a priori il y avait une base pour ses futures cornes. Son visage était bien plus arrondi et il semblait particulièrement trapu. Son nez était plutôt rond comme celui de Novka. Sa peau tendait vers un bleu très clair avec une touche de rose et les runes en arabesques maintenant rouges et estompées couraient sur tout son torse. Il hurlait à pleins poumons.

"Bienvenue mon petit cornu" dit affectueusement Novka en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Il arrêta de hurler et sembla s’apaiser au son de sa voix et à son contact. Bull la rejoignit. Il observa son fils avec des yeux émerveillés avant d’embrasser Novka tendrement. Le petit hurla à nouveau.

"Il a de la voix !"

Le bébé se tut, peut-être parce qu’il avait reconnu la voix de son père. Troublé, Bull le prit un peu maladroitement dans ses grandes mains. Novka étouffa un gloussement en le voyant tout perdu.

 "J’en fais quoi maintenant ?"

"Aucune idée !"

Elle sourit et se laissa aller sur les oreillers, somnolente. Bull ne savait sur quel pied dansé. Son fils se mit à téter un de ses doigts en fermant les yeux. Bull s’installa délicatement près de Novka et la laissa se lover contre lui en regardant attentivement leur enfant qui s’endormait dans ses mains. Il attendit que tout soit calme, puis leva les yeux vers Dorian. Le mage parla doucement.

 "Je me suis rappelé que vous aviez un peu de sang de dragon en vous, comme vous êtes un psychomancien. Je crois que le dragon le savait. Il vous a respecté car vous l’avez battu et il a utilisé sa glace pour ralentir la croissance de votre enfant. Je crois que s’il avait grandi plus vite, elle n’aurait pas pu le porter."

"Il va avoir des séquelles ?"

Dorian réfléchit un instant à la question. Il semblait fatigué par la magie qu’il avait dû déployer.

"Je pense qu’il mettra juste un peu plus de temps à grandir. Si je devine juste, les runes vont s’estomper de plus en plus et il finira par grandir normalement… J’espère juste pour vous qu’il ne restera pas trop longtemps à l’état de larve qui mange, chie, dort et vous réveille la nuit."

Un sourire légèrement sadique s’installa sur le visage de Dorian. Bull regarda son enfant un instant et les runes rougeoyantes qui parcouraient son torse.

"Ce que vous avez utilisé… c’était de la magie du sang ?"  

"Pas du tout… J’ai juste laissé votre sang agir, sans magie."

"Pourquoi vous êtes crevé alors ?"

Dorian sourit.

"Vous allez rire… J’étais tellement stressé à l’idée de manquer l’arrivée du petit que je n’ai pas dormi ni mangé depuis hier…"

Bull sourit d’une oreille à l’autre.

"Merci. Vous l’avez sauvé."

Novka rouvrit des yeux épuisés.

"Dorian… merci… si jamais vous croyiez avoir encore une dette envers moi, elle n’est plus… Bull ?"

"Oui, Kadan ?"

"Avant que j’oublie, j’ai une idée."

"À un moment pareil ?"

"On pourrait prendre chacun un petit bout de notre collier et le donner au petit. Comme ça il sera toujours avec nous, quoi qu’il arrive."

"… C’est une belle idée."

"Ah oui et aussi… Faudra qu’on lui trouve un nom"

Et sur ces mots, elle s’endormit. Bull leva un regard dérouté vers Dorian qui semblait réprimer un rire. Décidément, on ne s’ennuyait jamais à l’Inquisition !


End file.
